The Disappearance
The Disappearance refers to a three-month period between October 2013 and January 2014 in which Jace vanished with no trace, leaving behind a legion of confused trolls. Immediately following The Trial of Parkourdude91, ParkourDude ceased all activity online. This was the longest period of inactivity since July 2013, when Jace "closed" his tumblr because Gamerfood spent 2 minutes using MSPaint to overlay a couple of cuntpasted Arabic phrases over a map of Jace's hometown and a photo of Jace. Given the circumstancess surrounding the trial (see The Trial of Parkourdude91 "They've infiltrated our woods, this is fucked up") this was, at the time, a significant cause of concern. Rampant speculation occured during this three-month period, and with no word from anyone, trolls made wild guesses. Even Tyce Andrews himself became concerned as to where Jace was, and tried (and failed) to organize a search for Jace. Throughout this chaos, Jace's mom continously lied to everyone, saying that Jace had enlisted, and was off "being a Marine in the Army". The most popular theories among trolls were that Jace had his computer taken away, or that he was in rehab, or that he finally gave up and decided to stop being an asshat on the Internet. As if. The Truth The truth of Jace's location and circumstances was eventually revealed in this video after three months of speculation and confusion. It turns out that Jace's mom, Gail Connors, sent him to Jesus Camp as a way of treating his near-suicidal bout of drug abuse and obvious mental instability. Speculation of where Jace was Everything below this header is old archive nonsense only here to catalogue the rampant guessing that occured during Jace's absence in the case that someone finds it interesting, or simply for the sake of history. Where is Jace? Dead, from an overdose Dead, from exposure, running around the woods in the middle of late October in New England weather at night, wearing minimal clothing. Dead, from some other source In prison In a psychiatic care unit Homeless Had his computer taken away Finally decided to stop vlogging Laying low Missing person Suicide Is Jace actually in the army (whether training, deployed, or otherwise preoccupied) as claimed by his mother (and Tyce)? Yes No What we know about the events of the "terrorist attack" are gleaned from a chatlog found here http://puu.sh/4ZJmS.txt This chatlog has been confirmed to be true: Jace says things in it that only he would be able to know. Another source of information is this recording of a phone call between Garrus Vakarian and Tyce Andrews: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0jQpD83wyjl This conversation happened immediately after the trial, in which Tyce states he and Jace are running through the woods in an attempt to escape Al-Gamerfood agents attacking Jace's house. Garrus tries (poorly) to troll Tyce, an attempt that fails. Soon after, Ivan Komarov successfully gained the trust of Jace Connors over the phone, and was able to delay him in the woods for roughly 40 minutes. In this call, Jace was extremely winded from running less than fifty meters, as images gathered showed that he was in a patch of woods roughly sixty five by sixty five meters. At the time, there were many theories of what happened: -Jace got arrested. (Possible because he threatened to call the police to his house after the Ivan call, and jace had been doing illegal activities that night) -Jace's drug abuse caught up with him and he overdosed, or was sent to a medical care facility. -Jace was kicked out of his house/not allowed to acess the Internet somehow. -Jace finally wised up and decided to stop vlogging (yeah right) -Jace is "laying low" from terrorists in his cabin again, like in the "Living Off the Grid with ParkourDude91" video. Screencaps of Ivan Komarov explaining his involvement in the events of that night. Category:Timeline Category:Events